Akatsuki Game Night
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Tobi thinks the perfect thing to do for this boring group is to have a game night...or so he thinks. Video on by panda...somewthing, lol.... XD I give this to her! Here it is! IN WRITING!


Tobi sat wondering about what would make the Akatsuki more exciting when an invisible lightbulb popped over his head. He stood up, leaving his soda and laptop behind. He ran over to Pein's office and cracked open the door. Leader-sama was asleep at his desk, his layered eyes closed tightly. He was snoring. Tobi creaked open the door and snuck over to his desk. In big letters it said, "DO NOT TOUCH (ESPECIALLY TOBI)". Tobi smiled under his glossy mask and took a step behind Leader-sama.

Pein mumbled in his sleep and sighed once again. Suddenly, Tobi jumped up into the air and screamed, "LEADER-SAMA!!!!"

Pein flew from his chair and stood up, fire in his eyes. He stopped and grumbled, "Oh, its just you." He crossed his arms and stood there as Tobi picked himself off the floor. "What do you want?"

Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. "I have an idea!" Leader lifted one eyebrow and sighed, There's something new. He thought. Tobi hopped for a second and leaped, his masks causing Pein to see swirls. "An Aktsuki game night!!!"

Pein just stood there, his eyes white and one of them twitching. "What?" He said. He couldn't believe it. Tobi stopped jumping and put his hand behind his back. Then he put his hand out and there was a pink-frosted cake. "I brought cake, Leader-sama!"

Complete silence. Then Pein sighed. He paused for a second and then smiled. "Fine."

AT THE AKATSUKI GAME NIGHT!!!!

Everyone just sat there...bored. Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, and Pein sat on the couch. Sasori and Konan sat on the arm rests. Kakuzu and Deidara were sitting on the floor. And Hidan was leaning against the wall. Pein grumbled to himself and growled. "Well this is FUN."

Itachi looked over at Tobi and narrowed his eyes. Sasori smiled sweetly and said, "Monopoly was fun!" Hidan snorted and said, "That's until SOMEONE fucking got carried away!" He glared down at Kakuzu and kakuzu glared back.

Deidara happily sat in front of a game board and said, "Well, I love game night, un!" He moved two spaces and got snakes. It sent him all the way to the beginning. He clenched his fist, squashing the piece and growled, "grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" All of the sudden, he flew the piece and the wall and roared. "RARRRGHHHHHHH!"

Sasori froze, Hidan's hair stood on end, Tobi froze as well, and Zetsu and Kisame sat there hugging each other. Suddenly, Sasori fell off the arm rest, unconscious. Tobi slouched in his seat, "I think I wet myself. Be right back." He ran off and Itachi looked at the place where he just sat in disgust. KOnan just sat there, "There must be something that we can do!" Silence and suddenly Hidan said, "We can play seven minutes in heaven." He smirked.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "But there's only one girl! Then that means..." He thought about him and Deidara. He got a nosebleed and everyone stared at him with WTF etched on their faces. Suddenly, everyone looked at each other and smiled. They all thought one thing, "BEER!"

THE NEXT DAY..........

Hidan woke up drozily, he was still in the game room. He tried his best to see clearly but he just couldn't He looked at his mirror and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" Everyone snapped awake. "Why do I have makeup on?!" He roared. His hair was also in a ponytail.

Zetsu was at Hidan's feet, his dark and white side blushing. "Why am I tied up?" He mumbled, a BITES sign around his neck.

Pein sat up and froze, "Where's my disguise?!" He roared.

Kisame stood up from behind the couch, a blush covering his face. "Wh-why am I naked?!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at him, "Why ARE you naked?!"

Kakuzu clutched the monopoly game and growled, "Who stole my mayfair?!"

Sudden;y, Sasori woke up from his sleeping on the arm rest, "Why am I in a fox suit?!"

Konan yawned and asked, "Where's Deidara and Tobi." They all turned their heads to the door leading into the bedroom. They smiled widely. Itachi opened the door, all of the others behidn him. Their eyes went white and they frowned. Tobi had a gun pointed to Deidara's head. Deidara was tied up with ropes, only with his briefs on, and was crying. Tobi growled and said, "Take um off!"

The others closed the door slowly, their WTF faces on.

THE END!


End file.
